


You brought me Pie.

by IamLittleStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Only Kind of - Freeform, Pie, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLittleStar/pseuds/IamLittleStar
Summary: Short and Sweet moment. Not really Destiel but a moment between  Dean and Cas; oh and Sam is there too.





	

"I could kiss you!"  
"What?" Cas' head jerked up from the newspaper he had picked up and was scanning.  
"It's just an expression, Cas. Don't look so freaked out. You brought me pie." Dean beamed down at the box he was now holding.  
"It's your favorite." Cas explained.  
"So I guess he is your hero now?" Sam asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Well he didn't forget the pie." Dean said as he carried the pie out of the kitchen.  
"HEY! Aren't you going to share?" Sam yelled.  
"Cas, bring a fork." Dean replied.  
"You jerk!" Sam yelled again.  
A faint "Bitch" could be heard as Cas picked up a fork from the dish rack. He looked at Sam and shrugged as he left the kitchen in the direction of Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not everything I write is this short. This is what I do in-between writing the EPIC sagas that I may one day actually finish and publish on here. But until then, please enjoy these tiny bits of distraction.


End file.
